De película
by MagicAi
Summary: La historia de Nico y Will... quizás no sea una al estilo Hollywood, pero es suya, y no necesitan nada más ¡SOLANGELO! Este fic participa de reto "Solangelo fever!" de foro El Monte Olimpo.


**De película.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Ustedes saben que esto no es mío. Es del tío Rick.**_

 _ **Este fic participa del reto "Solangelo fever!" del foro El monte olimpo.**_

A Will quizás le habría gustado que su historia fuese más como una película romántica y menos como la realidad.

Porque en la ficción, su primer encuentro con Nico di Angelo lo habría dejado pensando en él, justo después de que su corazón diese un inexplicable vuelco y sus mejillas se sonrojaran sin razón aparente.

En la vida real, lo vio a unos buenos quince metros y sólo pensó _"vaya, un gótico"._

Luego estaba la primera charla. Su voz debería haberle encantado, o algo que dijera, algún gesto. Lo que fuere. Lo que pasó fue ligeramente diferente.

—Tu nombre.

—¿Por qué?

—No porque vaya a darte un autógrafo, a menos que lo quieras—sonrió con ironía—. Es para el expediente médico.

—Nico di Angelo.

—Ah, bien. Yo soy Will Solace.

—Bien.

También, la primera vez que se produjo algún tipo de contacto físico. Esto tardó en suceder y no sólo no fue mágico, sino que le amargó aquella tarde, que tan bien había comenzado. Recordaba estar caminando hacia la enfermería y simplemente haber chocado con él. Estaba por disculparse cuando el chico, probablemente como reflejo de huída al estar acostumbrado al peligro, se lo llevó en un repugnante viaje sombre fuera del campamento.

—¡Woah!—exclamó Nico al notar que había llevado a Will con él, mientras el rubio hacía esfuerzos por no despedirse de su desayuno.

Y es que, aparentemente, esos estúpidos viajecitos eran particularmente dañinos para los hijos de Apolo.

—¿Qué demo...?—Solace miró alrededor. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de seguir en el país—Amigo, casi me matas.

Nico simplemente lo había tomado de la muñeca—lo que no le transmitió paz, ni se sintió cálido— para luego volver al campamento y alejarse como quien sólo pasaba por allí mientras que, esta vez sí, Will le decía adiós al yogur de vainilla que había comido hacía rato.

La primera mirada que compartieron no le produjo nada. No sintió una conexión, no le pareció que el mundo se resumía a sus ojos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que eran marrones y no negros. Sólo lo miró, asintió para saludar, obtuvo la misma respuesta, y volvió a lo que hacía.

Y luego estaba el cliché de que debía extrañarlo.

En una buena película de Hollywood, mientras Nico se iba del campamento y no aparecía durante meses, Will debía estar al borde del colapso mental, comiendo sus uñas y tejiendo mientras esperaba al soldado como la buena esposa que era.

Pues no.

En realidad, apenas recordaba su existencia a menos que alguien lo mencionara, cosa que, dicho sea de paso, no ocurría jamás.

Tampoco sentía celos... por el amor de Hera, aquello sería estúpido.

Claro, Nico estaba buscando a Percy Jackson pero ¿y qué?. Técnicamente, todos lo estaban, y Solace también estaba preocupado por el hijo de Poseidón. Por el de Hades... más bien no. El chico sabía cuidarse.

Will no quería verlo cada día.

No suspiraba en los rincones porque lo extrañara.

No veía el rostro de Nico al ir a dormir ni al despertar.

No se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo.

No deseaba salir a buscarlo.

No quería besarlo cada vez que lo veía.

No se preguntaba qué se sentiría abrazarlo.

Will y Nico no eran personajes de películas. Pero no por eso dejaba de estar enamorado de él como nunca antes lo había estado.

Le quedó claro cuando tomó su mano en la guerra. No sintió un cosquilleo, ni un calor agradable, no se le aceleró el corazón y tampoco se desanimó cuando el azabache rechazó el gesto. Pero lo amaba.

También cuando lo vio a punto de convertirse en sombras. ¿Se preocupó? sí, por supuesto. ¿Sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba? no. Pero lo amaba.

Cuando aceptó quedarse en la enfermería se sintió tranquilo—profesionalmente hablando— y durante su estancia no tuvo el impulso de quedarse a su lado todo el tiempo, ni de olvidarse de su trabajo para permanecer con él. Pero lo amaba.

Cuando lo besó por primera vez no fue algo con sabor dulce, no fue adictivo, y definitivamente no sintió que no podría volver a vivir sin eso. Claro que estaba feliz, pero no iba a explotar en éxtasis, porque sólo era un beso. Pero, desde luego, lo amaba. ¡Muchísimo!

Y por eso cuando se lo dijo, lo hizo con total sinceridad, porque quizás no fuese como una película, pero lo amaba más de lo que cualquier estúpido protagonista podría amar a otro personaje cursi, aunque no lo pareciera. Él lo sentía así. Y no, tampoco sintió que lo invadía la alegría cuando Nico se lo dijo de vuelta porque, vamos, se veía venir.

Pero eso no significaba que no lo amara.

Lo amaba tanto que todos sus hermanos poetas no podrían explicarlo ni aunque dedicaran sus vidas completas a ello. Y eso estaba bien, porque lo amaba, sólo que no de la forma tradicional. Lo amaba de una manera que era especial por el simple hecho de que de la misma forma lo amaba Nico a él. Y eso era suficiente, y mejor que cualquier película.

 **Fin.**

 **Ésto no era con lo que yo planeaba participar, pero mi cargador murió, mi hermana no me prestaba el suyo y... cómo sea, no me verán mucho por aquí por un tiempo, aunque sigo escribiendo Solangelo, pero no puedo subirlo xD cuando vuelva será un ¡BOOM! de mil millones de historias(?)**


End file.
